inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Marsh on Mars
"Marsh on Mars" is the second episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity, and aired on May 2nd, 2013. Opening The opening scene of this episode showcases Soap furiously scrubbing at a group of rocks, when Cherries comes into view. They offer to tell a joke to her. She accepts, making a pun, to which Cheesy comes running from afar in order to slap his knee. The Cherries go on to make their joke, exploiting the long-lived rivalry of Marshmallow and Apple. The aforementioned rivals make their way onto the scene and add on to the joke, which turned into a bickering fight between the two. The Cherries storm off, upset that their joke was ruined by this scene. Meanwhile, the bickering between Marshmallow and Apple turned over a new leaf, and the two realized the silliness their lengthy battle had been based on, and come to form a truce. However, all is well for not very long, as the Cherries set up a trap which knocks Marshmallow into the ectosphere, putting her in serious danger. The Cherries avoid persecution for their scheming by passing the blame onto Box, who was subsequently punished with time in the Calm-Down Corner by Lightbulb. Voting Results The results of the Bright Lights' elimination in this episode were as follows: Tissues was the first eliminated with 700 votes even, and sneezed hard enough to throw himself into the Rejection Portal, the supposed location for the eliminated contestants. Due to the knowledge of Marshmallow's endangerment, MePhone4 rushed the elimination to handle the situation at hand. At any cost, besides a cost at the viewer's expense, MePhone4 wanted to avoid any and all lawsuits that could become of this. Team Challenge: "An Outer Space Challenge" Due to a suggestion by MePad to avoid lawsuits and create a challenge, the challenge itself was for the contestants to fetch Marshmallow within an hour's time, by which time she would most likely suffer fatal repercussions. Challenge Breakdown Paintbrush soon thinks that Test-Tube will be able to build the rocket, Lightbulb objects to this, Paintbrush then goes and gets tools from a nervous Suitcase. Paintbrush returns to her team and get's Lightbulb to ask Test Tube if she can build a rocket, to which she does, shocking Lightbulb. Paintbrush, however tells Lightbulb she was right. Lightbulb takes in the information and classes it as a one-time thing. Meanwhile The Grand Slams need volunteers to save Marshmallow, Microphone, Suitcase and Balloon all did, they then quickly shuffled into the rocket, Paintbrush starts to ask for volunteers soon having Apple, Yin-Yang and Fan volunteer, the three all set off, with the other team ahead of them. Trophy is then bored and thinks that his team are going slow. Baseball tries to explain how it only looks that way, Trophy calls him a ned and goes to find Knife. When he does it reveals Knife still likes his Dora Doll Trophy then exploits this by taking a picture and taunting Knife. He unintentionally gains a slave; Knife. During that time The Grand Slams land on the moon and Marshmallow screams, thinking they were aliens. However when Suitcase, Balloon and Microphone emerge, she is relieved. Suitcase cheers, now knowing that Marshmallow's alive, to which Marshmallow rolls her eyes too. They all retrieve Marsmallow and return to Mephone4. The Bright Lights land on the moon, Apple gasps, thinking Marshmallow is an egg, Yang is happy about this, Yin, however isn't. Fan tries to update his blog and get's no signal, this angers and saddens him. Soon they return, only to be informed that the egg isn't Marshmallow and that they lost the challenge. But Fan decides to keep the egg, despite MePad's warning. Voting The Bright Lights are once again up for elimination. Public voting ends on May 8th, 2013. Trivia *This is the first episode where... **...it has part the name of a contestant in the title. **...outer space is explored. **...Fan, Test Tube, the Cherries, Yin-Yang, and Tissues receive elimination votes. **...OJ and Pickle do not appear. **...Taco is never mentioned. *Tissues is eliminated, with a record of votes: 700. *It has been revealed that when objects are out in space for more than in an hour, they'll die References *MePhone4 makes a reference to the previous episode when he asks Toilet to get wires. *Nickel makes a reference to A Lemony Lesson when he climbs a tree and drops his chocolate on Baseball *Baseball reveals he still dosen't like lemons, referencing to when he was hit on the head with them in A Lemony Lesson and how they've continued to be prominent in the series. *The Cherries reference an old animation test when portraying Apple and Marshmallow. *When Toilet gets a mask from Cherries, a mask of MePhone4S can be seen in the pile. *Marshmallow references how Apple was isolated in Idiotic Island for months, comparing it to how she was alone on Mars. *The Calm Down Corner references a real life thing in Adam and his sister's life. Goofs *When Marshmallow is hit to space the apple mask she dropped is gone. *When Knife is talking to his dora doll knife is on the left and the tree he sits next to is on the right but in trophy's picture knife and the tree switched sides. *When the Cherries cut the rope, it is split in half. When the contraption hits Marsh, the rope is gone *The Maximum capacity of the rocket is 3 people so how we're team Grand Slams able to get back to earth if marshmallow made 4. *The picture Trophy took of Knife and Dora appears on both sides of the photograph *Soap's cleaning supplies appear in the first scene of the episode, disappear when Marshmallow and Apple come over, and reappear when Soap goes over to the remains of Test Tube *The Marshmallow mask disappears from Apple's posession after Marshmallow disagrees with Apple's "Ruining Holidays" statement **The Apple mask, however, does not disappear until Marshmallow is sent into space *When the "Paintbrush-asking-a-question" gag returns, Lightbulb is in front of Paintbrush while Test Tube is behind Paintbrush. However, in the next scene, they are gone and replaced with Fan. *When Apple freaks out about Marshmallow potentially dying, Test Tube suddenly moves for a split second before the scene changes. *After it is revealed that Tissues is eliminated, him and Apple are suddenly standing and not sitting on the bleachers. *Cheesy appears out of nowhere to say a pun when he was never up for elimination. *With Tissues just being eliminated and Marshmallow on Mars, the Bright Lights are down 2 members. However, The Grand Slams only have to sit out 1 person. *The following goofs are all in 1 scene **The Grand Slams' rocket is built in seconds when no one was working on it ***A lemon tree appears out of nowhere ****Nickel suddenly has a chocolate bar in the tree when it was never present before. *Suitcase doesn't want to give the tools to Paintbrush saying that it "lowers our chances of winning" when they've already built the rocket **Later, after Paintbrush steals all the tools, Balloon suddenly has a drill and is working on the rocket that is already finished. *Test Tube builds a rocket in 2 seconds. *Nickel and Balloon are talking in front of the rocket. However, in the next scene, Baseball, Soap and Suitcase randomly appear. *Fan's Laptop is not plugged in and has internet access. **It also disappears after Paintbrush kicks Fan away and talks to Yin-Yang. *Knife's Dora Doll disappears where it was when Knife dropped it. *Suitcase and Marshmallow appear close to/on the ground and away from the rocket in one scene. However, in the next scene, Suitcase is far in the air and both her and Marshmallow are a lot closer to the rocket. *When Fan exclaims that the egg isn't Marshmallow, his mouth goes over the egg. *When MePhone4 says that the Bright Lights are up for elimination, Marshmallow is not with them. *After Toilet finds out about MePad, the water inside of him reappears and disappears frequently. *On the video preview picture of the episode, Earth and Mars are next to eachother, while the Moon is no where to be seen. Continuity *Nickel is shown to still be good at climbing trees. *Knife still likes Dora and has either kept his or got a new one. Gallery MarshandApple.jpg|Marshmallow and Apple settle their dispute peacefully. MeToilet.jpg|"I'm MePad, I'm an idiot, hu ha huh!" Remembers.jpg|"WAIT! I REMEMBER!" Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote